The Price of Power
by ADD-DanyXD
Summary: AU Fiore y Remnant están ubicados en el mismo mundo, los Cazadores y los Magos viven juntos pero alejados. Los Magos fueron bendecidos con magia mientras que los Cazadores son capaces de usar Dust y Aura al igual que poseer una Semblanza. Algunas cosas serán diferentes en ambos universos, solo para avisar.
1. In All My Dreams I Drown

AU Fiore y Remnant están ubicados en el mismo mundo, los Cazadores y los Magos viven juntos pero alejados. Los Magos fueron bendecidos con magia mientras que los Cazadores son capaces de usar Dust y Aura al igual que poseer una Semblanza. Algunas cosas serán diferentes en ambos universos, solo para avisar.

* * *

><p>La sonrisa del hombre de pelo negro que se hallaba sentado en la silla de plata y ébano se desvaneció en el momento en que sus ojos negros se fijaron en la esfera translucida enfrente de el, en ella se mostraba, acostada en una cama, a una niña de no más de cinco años, sudando y jadeando, el pelo negro que se le decoloraba a un tono gris, como las cenizas sobrantes de una chimenea, estaba desordenado y enmarañado, mientras que los ojos, de un refulgente color naranja-amarillento, como carbones encendidos, estaban desbordantes de lagrimas.<p>

El hombre, de aspecto joven, se mostro disgustado ante la visión que tenía enfrente. Apresurado, se levanto de su asiento y camino por los pasillos de la suntuosa mansión adornada con tapices y alfombras de aspecto ostentoso. Al llegar a la última puerta del pasillo, este la abrió para revelar un cuarto desordenado, con poca iluminación y un hombre de aspecto viejo, pero fuerte, el pelo blanco platinado le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, la Lacrima que estaba en frente de él le iluminaba la cara, revelando la existencia de un solo ojo verde oscuro mientras que el derecho estaba cubierto por un parche negro.

El joven se le acerco, se fijo en la Lacrima al lado del otro hombre para confirmar que, en efecto, esta también mostraba a la niña de antes, parecía más alterada que hace unos minutos.

-Hades ¿Me puedes explicar que le pasa?- Demando el pelinegro. Su mirada era tranquila pero fría al mismo tiempo-. Lleva ocurriendo por más de un mes

Hades tenía su mirada pegada a la Lacrima en frente de el, su ojo pensativo, como si tratara de resolver un misterio.

-Su cuerpo ha reaccionado muy bien a los injertos de Dust- dijo-. Pero sigue teniendo pesadillas, es un efecto secundario pero con el tiempo se le pasara, ya verá.

-No tengo tiempo para esperar-replico el joven-. Necesito que este en condición para su entrenamiento.

-No sabría decirle cuando se detendrán, pero le puedo asegurar que lo harán mi señor.

El joven soltó un gruñido de frustración y salió del cuarto hecho una furia, azotando la puerta detrás de el. Siguió el caminando por el pasillo hasta dar con unas escaleras las cuales estaban iluminadas por antorchas. Bajo hasta dar con una única puerta, al abrirla y descubrir una habitación de aspecto sobrio, fue recibido por una niña pequeña, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y la cara sucia con lágrimas y lo que parecía ser ceniza.

-¡Señor! ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto la niña desde su cama, intentando limpiarse la cara lo mejor que pudo con la manga de su piyama.

- Es más de medianoche y todavía no estás dormida- le dijo el pelinegro, a diferencia de antes, su gesto y tono de voz eran amables y mucho más gentiles-. ¿Quieres decirme que pasa?

-Son las pesadillas otra vez-le contesto la niña con voz temblorosa-. Es el mismo sueño de siempre.

El hombre se acerco para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, la niña doblo las rodillas para darle espacio.

-¿Quieres decirme de que se trata?

El labio de la pequeña tembló, en su cara estaba plasmada una expresión de terror autentico, casi como si le doliera recordar el sueño.

-Estoy en un barco-empezó-. Y el capitán me pide que me vaya a dormir, pero le digo que no tengo sueño y él se enoja conmigo- la voz le fallaba y los ojos se le empezaban a cuajar con lagrimas-. Me grita y me arrastra por el pelo, me lleva a un cuarto y me ata a la cama con sabanas, me dice que no me soltara hasta que aprenda a obedecerlo- a este punto la niña había empezado a sollozar-. Yo intento escapar… pero no lo logro, y de repente algo golpea el barco… y nos empezamos a hundir, y todos logran escapar menos yo.-con aquello último, la pequeña rompió en llanto.

-Pero nada de eso fue real, solo fue un sueño-le dijo el hombre, colocando su mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

-¡Pero fue muy real! ¡Cada vez que me despierto me duele la cabeza de donde el capitán me jalo del pelo!- chillo la niña.

Tonterías- el hombre le levanto la barbilla-. Mírame.

Ámbar y ónix se encontraron. Los ojos de de la niña llenos de miedo y lágrimas mientras que los del joven eran fríos y filosos, pero extrañamente gentiles.

-Escucha, eres una niña especial, no eres como los otros, tú tienes el poder de enfrentar tus miedos, necesitas descansar para hacerte más fuerte, no puedes dejar que unas pesadillas te ganen.

La niña le miro con gratitud y se la arreglo para darle una leve sonrisa. El joven le sonrió de vuelta.

-Así me gusta-exclamo el hombre-. Ahora de vuelta a dormir

La sonrisa de la pequeña se desvaneció de manera fugaz.

-¡No por favor! ¡Le suplico! ¡No me haga dormir!-lloriqueo desesperada-. ¡En todos mis sueños me ahogo! ¡Por favor, Lord Zeref! ¡No me obligue!

-Shhh…Shhh, Tranquila-susurro Zeref, se acerco a la niña para acariciarle el pelo, su mano emitía un aura de luz negra.

La pequeña sintió que los parpados le empezaron a pesar y la visión se le comenzó a nublar.

No...por favor- intento suplicar pero la sensación de "sueño" empezaba a ganarle a la conciencia-. En todos mis sueños me….

Y con eso la niña cayo inconsciente.

-Buenas noches Cinder Fall - susurro Zeref, sonriendo con malicia.


	2. Hunter and Mage

16 años después

* * *

><p>Ruby estaba temblando de emoción mientras que chillaba de alegría. "¡Por fin, ya es la hora!" pensó para sí. La niña apretó el borde de su larga capa roja al momento en que una mujer rubia de mirada seria y aspecto regio subía al escenario, en su mano derecha llevaba una fusta mientras que la izquierda cargaba un Scroll.<p>

-Muy bien alumnos- empezó, captando la atención de los jóvenes del lugar-. Como ya saben, el tradicional Torneo de Cazadores será dentro de un mes, los equipos que participaran en el torneo ya han sido seleccionados…-la mujer hizo una pausa para ajustarse los anteojos que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes-. Sin embargo esto no es todo lo que vengo a decirles.- la mirada de la Profesora Goodwitch adquirió un tono todavía más serio.

-¿Qué crees que será?- susurro Yang Xiao Long a los oídos de Ruby.

La chica de la capa roja se limito a encogerse de hombros. "Parece que no es nada agradable" se dijo a sí misma.

-Este año ha habido un gran cambio en cuanto al torneo- continuo Goodwitch-. El consejo de Cazadores y los reinos en Remnant* han llegado a un acuerdo con el consejo del reino de Fiore-los murmullos de los chicos no tardaron en hacerse audibles-. Y acordaron en combinar el Torneo de Cazadores con los Juegos Mágicos que ellos organizan anualmente- para entonces el auditorio estaba lleno de bullicio incesante-. ¡Silencio!.

Los alumnos no lo pensaron dos veces, el silencio absoluto no se hico esperar. Glynda Goodwitch, con la mirada cansada, soltó un suspiro y se pellizco el puente de la nariz con los dedos. "¿Por que tenían que ser niños?" pensó irritada. Una mano morena se alzo entre el mar de estudiantes, capturando la atención de la profesora.

-Dime, Yatsuhashi

-Profesora ¿Por qué de repente los magos quieren involucrarse con nosotros?- pregunto el joven con voz grave.

-Es lo que estaba a punto de explicar- le contesto-. Los consejos creen que es tiempo de que ambos Magos y Cazadores convivan entre sí, y ellos vieron el Torneo y los Juegos como la oportunidad perfecta para ello. El evento se llevara a cabo en la capital de Fiore. Se mandaran dos equipos de una escuela de cada reino de Remnant, en este caso Beacon ha sido elegida como la escuela representante de Vale.

-¿Quiere decir que ocho de nosotros tendrá la oportunidad de enseñarles a esos magos de mierda quien manda?- exclamo Yang emocionada, blandiendo los puños en el aire como si golpeara un saco de boxeo.

Ruby soltó una risita, y se volteo nuevamente hacia la profesora en el escenario.

-Muy bien, entonces proseguiremos con los equipos seleccionados- Goodwitch coloco su fusta bajo el brazo y sujeto el Scroll con ambas manos, del aparato se proyectaron cuatro fotos distintas-. Primer tenemos a… Equipo JNPR.

Ruby ladeo la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba dicho equipo. Las dos integrantes femeninas, Nora y Pyrrha, lucían sonrisas de oreja a oreja mientras que Ren seguía con su semblante tranquilo. En cambio su líder, Jaune, tenía la cara nerviosa y ligeramente verde.

Los demás alumnos murmuraban cosas como: "Vaya suerte", "Ellos contra magos, ¡Que genial!", "No creo que exista un mago que pueda con Pyrrha" o bien, "¡Suerte!", "¡Enséñenles algo de hospitalidad de Vale!".

Glynda carraspeo, haciendo que todos se voltearan de nuevo.

-Y el segundo equipo que participara será… Equipo RWBY.

Ruby soltó un grito de emoción, mezclado con un una lluvia de pétalos rojos, Yang estaba igual de emocionada, su pelo rubio resplandecía con luz dorada. Weiss por el otro lado, logro mantener su compostura, limitándose a agitar sus manos mientras que se le ensanchaba la sonrisa. Blake, con los ojos ámbar abiertos como platos a causa de la sorpresa, parecía de todo menos emocionada.

Ruby podría haberse quedado así todo el tiempo, no fue sino hasta que escucho los murmullos de la gente: "¿Una niña contra los magos más fuertes del mundo?, ¿En qué piensa Ozpin?", "Xiao Long, Schnee y Belladonna son tremendas, pero la líder se ve algo frágil", "Pobrecita, la niña de la capa roja quedara humillada en público"

La sonrisa de Ruby se desvaneció, estaba a punto de replicarles algo de no ser por Glynda.

-Recuerden bien, todos ustedes estarán representando a Vale, y puesto que los magos no son como sus oponentes regulares, les pediré que se esfuercen todo lo que puedan…y por favor tengan cuidado- la cara de la profesora cambio a una de autentica preocupación-. Eso ha sido todo por hoy alumnos, pueden retirarse.

La masa de jóvenes se fue retirando de a poco hasta que solo quedaron los integrantes de los equipos JNPR y RWBY.

-¿¡No es genial Ren!? ¡Nosotros contra magos! ¿Qué crees que puedan hacer? ¡Oh¡ ¿Me pregunto si podrán sacar conejos del sombrero? ¡Mejor armas! ¡O conejos con armas!- chillo Nora emocionada mientras que brincoteaba alrededor de Ren, el chico seguía con su mirada tranquila pero le dedicaba ligeras sonrisas a su amiga de tanto en tanto.

-¡Solo piénsenlo, nosotros pateando culos mágicos! – exclamo Yang.

- Ansió por conocer a la competencia, mis conocimientos sobre magos son un tanto limitados, me vendría bien convivir con ellos- comento Weiss.

-¿Otra vez quieres espiarlos para tener una ventaja?- pregunto Ruby.

-¡Cállate!

-Jaune ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Pyrrha al rubio.

-¿Huh? ¿Yo?, umm, claro ¿Por qué preguntas? Jeje- Jaune asentía nervioso, alzando los pulgares con manos temblorosas.

-Es que te ves algo…para nada bien- corroboro Ruby.

-Deberás estoy bien-afirmo el líder.

-¿Y qué me dices tú Blake? Parece que vas a vomitar-dijo Yang a su compañera.

Blake tenía la cara cubierta por una cortina de pelo negro, pero aun así Ruby pudo notar que se había puesto más pálida de lo normal y los ojos color ámbar mostraban una preocupación casi neurótica, también se fijo en sus manos, que temblaban ligeramente.

-E-estoy bien, no te preocupes- se apresuro a decir Blake-. Es solo que…ya sabes- dijo, señalando el moño negro que le adornaba la cabeza.

-Oh claro- asintió Yang-. No te preocupes, no creo que nadie se entere, y si tienen algo en contra yo me encargare de partirles la…

-¡Gracias! Creo que quedo claro- le interrumpió Weiss.

A pesar de lo que dijo, Ruby no pudo evitar notar que Blake todavía lucia preocupada. "Creo que lo de las orejas no es lo que la tiene preocupada" pensó.

-¡Bueno! Tenemos un mes para practicar, si nos ponemos a trabajar esos magos no sabrán que les golpeo- exclamo Yang.

¡Tienes razón hermana!- dijo Ruby al tiempo en que sacaba a Crescent Rose de su cinturón-. Fiore ¡Preparate para recibir a JNPR y RWBY!.


	3. About to Bloom

Lo siento, se que esto no es mucho, pero estoy un tanto ocupada por el momento. Esperen por que el siguiente capitulo los confundirá aun mas. XP (#trolleandogentedesdetiemposremotos)

* * *

><p>Solo para aclarar, todo lo del volumen 1 (RWBY) si paso. El timeline es el de Fairy Tail (puesto que en RWBY no se especifica en qué año están) esto significa que la actualidad seria el año X791<p>

* * *

><p><em>1 mes después<em>

* * *

><p>El sol veraniego resplandecía deliciosamente mientras que la brisa traía consigo los distintos olores de la cuidad; pan recién horneado, flores de temporada y un ligero toque de humedad. Las calles eran hervideros de adultos paseando tranquilamente y niños con mascotas correteando por la acera.<p>

En la entrada de una tienda, subido a una escalera de madera, se hallaba un señor de edad avanzada, este intentaba alzar sus brazos tanto como podía con el fin de colgar un letrero en la cima del escaparte del local, que anunciaba "Rarezas y Antigüedades" de origen autentico.

El hombre estaba a punto cumplir con su cometido, pero un fuerte impacto contra la escalera en la que estaba parado provoco que perdiera el balance y callera al suelo con un golpe seco. El hombre alzo la cabeza para ver quién era el causante de todo aquello.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpo una voz femenina.

La joven aparentaba unos dieciocho años como mucho, tenía la piel oscura, su pelo cortado parejo hasta la barbilla con dos mechas más largas que el resto era color verde menta y sus grandes y redondos ojos resplandecían en un tono rojo carmesí. Su atuendo, pensó el hombre, era extraño; consistía en un top con intrincados blancos que dejaba expuesto su vientre plano, y unos pantalones blancos con chaparreras. Nada como lo que había visto antes.

La chica se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía el señor. Le extendió la mano al hombre, este todavía aturdido por la caída y la apariencia de la chica, la acepto con mano temblorosa y se levanto.

- No soy de por aquí ¿Le importaría decirme donde queda esta tienda?-pregunto la joven, tendiéndole un pedazo de papel con una dirección garabateada.

Su acento también era raro, pero el señor no se molesto en preguntar. Puesto que el hombre sabía como llegar a aquella tienda, amablemente le indico a la chica. Esta se despidió con un "Gracias", y no fue hasta que ella se volteo que el señor se dio cuenta de que en el cinturón de su pantalón llevaba lo que parecían ser un par de pistolas largas.

* * *

><p>Emerald continuó su camino por la banqueta al tiempo que admiraba el paisaje. Los días tranquilos como aquellos eran de los pequeños placeres de la vida que se permitía disfrutar.<p>

-Sabia que estabas perdida-dijo una voz masculina, sacando a Emerald de sus pensamientos.

Ella se volteo para descubrir a un chico de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared de un callejón. Su pelo gris platinado estaba desordenado y en su boca estaba plasmada una sonrisa pretenciosa. La chica se le acerco con gesto irritado y le vio directamente a los ojos grises.

-Mercury, enserio te pagaría para que te callaras- le dijo, agitándole una billetera de cuero en la cara.

-Ese no es tu dinero.

-Pero podría ser tuyo por cinco minutos de silencio- le tentó la chica.

Mercury puso cara de pensarlo pero rápidamente se vio desinteresado.

-Mmmmm… no hay trato.

-Bien- bufo Emerald, enojada, tomo los billetes de la cartera y luego se la arrojo en la cara al chico. Ella empezó a caminar hecha una furia.

-Como sea. Tú me quieres-murmuro Mercury, caminando tras ella.- Y de todos modos ¿Cuántas Jewels vale un Lien?

-Te soy honesta, no tengo ni idea, pero anda ya que tenemos que caminar- le apuro la chica.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha, ojeando la cuidad a su paso. Estaban pasando por varios puestos, tiendas y personas. Emerald parecía feliz de un cambio de escenario tan drástico como aquel. En cambio Mercury…

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto irritado.

-Unas cuantas cuadras-le respondió la chica.

-Ugh…este lugar es tan aburrido.

-Eh, a mi me gusta. Los edificios, cultura diversa…

-Y gente estúpida la cual es fácil de robar.

Emerald se detuvo, puso las manos en sus caderas y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Eso es en cada cuidad-dijo de manera altanera.

Mercury se puso en frente de ella, puso una cara exagerada de terror, agito las manos alzadas y con una voz chillona dijo:

-¡Oh Emerald! ¡Ladrona maestra! ¡Por favor no me robe, apenas tengo lo suficiente para vivir!

Emerald le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos y se alejo caminando.

-Ugh…Hoy no eres divertida- bufo Mercury, siguiéndole el paso.

* * *

><p>Los chicos se hallaban en frente de una pequeña tienda de aspecto acogedor, el letrero en la parte de arriba rezaba; "Tukson's Book Trade", y los escaparates daban a entender que, en efecto, se trataba de una tienda de libros, desde la ventana se observaban estantes bien organizados y rebosantes de libros y revistas de varios tamaños y colores. Por el momento no se veía a ninguna clase de dependiente, pero el pequeño cartel en la puerta indicaba que el lugar estaba abierto.<p>

Emerald y Mercury de adentraron al lugar, era pequeño pero bien iluminado, el olor a libros les cosquilleaba la nariz y el sonido de un leve tarareo llamo la atención de Emerald. Mercury se detuvo en un estante cerca del frente, en cambio ella se dirigió a donde provenía la voz. La chica se acerco a la caja registradora, cerca de la puerta de la trastienda, y toco la campañilla de servicio.

-¡Allá voy!- exclamo una voz del otro lado. De la puerta emergió un hombre cargando una pila de libros que ocultaba su cara- ¡Bienvenidos a Tukson's Book Trade! Hogar de todo libro bajo el sol, ¿Cómo puedo ayu…

El hombre se detuvo, después de bajar los libros en un estante cercano, se volteo hacia la chica y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, su semblante paso de ser una sonrisa amigable a una expresión ligeramente preocupada, el hombre no tardo nada en reconocer a los jóvenes.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- pregunto otra vez, sin titubeos y guardando su compostura.

-Solo mirando- dijo Mercury sujetando un libro abierto y clavando su mirada en el hombre, acto seguido, cerro el libro de manera brusca, el sonido resonó en toda la tienda.

-De hecho me preguntaba, ¿Tienes una copia de "El Ladrón y El Carnicero"?- pregunto Emerald de manera inocente.

- Si, la tengo- respondió el hombre de manera tranquila.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo la chica emocionada.

-¿Te…gustaría una copia?

- No, solo preguntaba- replico Emerald al tiempo que Mercury azotaba otro libro- ¡Oh, oh! ¿Qué tal "El Jardín de Violet"? ¿En pasta suave?

-Lo tiene. Pasta dura también- dijo Mercury agitando el libro en el aire. El chico lo empezó a ojear de manera desinteresada.

-Ooh, las opciones son buenas.

-Eh, no tiene imágenes- Mercury cerro el libro y se dirigió a Tukson- ¡Oye! ¿Tienes comics?

-Cerca de la entrada- le indico Tukson.

-¡Oh, no, espera!- los ojos de Emerald se volvieron filosos hacia Tukson- ¿Qué tal…"La Tercera Cruzada"?

-Um…yo…-la mirada de los jóvenes era venenosa, seguían a Tukson con cuidado. El hombre, ahora mas visiblemente nervioso, sintió escalofríos repentinos, su frente estaba perlada de sudor frio.-…no creo que tenga ese libro.

-Oh- dijo el chico e pelo gris, cerrando otro libro de manera ruidosa.

- Disculpa ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?- le pregunto la chica con expresión seria.

-"Tukson's Book Trade"- le respondió el hombre en voz baja.

-¿Y tú eres Tukson?

- Así es.

- ¿Entonces tu eres el que invento la frase?

- Si

- ¿Me la puedes repetir?- pregunto Mercury fastidiado.

- "Tukson's Book Trade", hogar de todo libro bajo el sol.

- Excepto "La Tercera Cruzada".- intervino Emerald

-Es solo una frase…

- ¡Es publicidad falsa!- grito Mercury acercándose hacia el panel de interruptores de la entrada.

Emerald tenía los ojos clavados en Tukson.

-No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir Tukson- Mercury bajo los interruptores lentamente, de modo que en unos segundos la tienda estaba en completa oscuridad, el chico le dirigió una sonrisa que hiso que Tukson sintiera escalofríos.- Y pensar que tuvimos que seguirte la pista hasta Fiore, tus hermanos del White Fang no estarán muy felices al escuchar esto. Y nosotros tampoco… ¿Sabes quienes somos, no es así?

- Si- respondió Tukson de manera seca.

- ¿Y sabes que hacemos aquí?

- Si

- Entonces…¿Vas a resistirte?

- ¡SI! - grito Tukson, de sus manos emergieron garras filosas, listas para despedazar. De un salto Tukson subió al escritorio, un gruñido broto de su garganta de manera amenazante.

Mercury y Emerald retrocedieron con cautela. Tukson fijo su atención en la chica y en un movimiento ágil salto hacia ella, garras listas para clavarse en su cuello. Pero la chica, siendo más rápida que él, lo esquivo de un salto, dándole oportunidad a Mercury para propinar una patada con sus pesadas botas de metal a la cara de Tukson. Lo último que escucho fue el sonido de un disparo de escopeta. Después, todo se volvió negro.

Emerald emergió de la tienda seguida de Mercury. La chica flexiono sus brazos en señal de cansancio y noto que el chico cargaba consigo un ejemplar de lo que parecía ser un comic de superhéroes.

-¿Qué con eso?- pregunto Emerald.

- Me gustan los dibujos- respondió el chico de manera casual.

* * *

><p>Una mano pálida acariciaba las hojas amarillentas cuyo contenido variaba entre palabras y bosquejos, en aquellas páginas del diario de cuero resaltaban los trazos a lápiz de lo que parecía ser un dragón de aspecto amenazante con dos siluetas pequeñas a su lado y lo que parecía ser un muchacho joven, el pelo le caía sobre la cara pero dejaba descubierto un solo ojo, en sus labios había una ligera sonrisa casi indetectable.<p>

-¿Qué haces?- canturreo Yang. Blake dio un respingo y cerro el cuaderno rápidamente, evitando que su compañera lo viera.

- ¡Nada!- chillo de la sorpresa.- Solo repaso las notas del último semestre.

- Que aburrido- dijo la rubia con la boca llena de uvas que Nora le acababa de lanzar desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería.

Blake soltó un suspiro, no podía evitar pensar que en menos de una semana se volvería a encontrara con "él".

* * *

><p>El olor a polvo y cigarrillo no eran exactamente los favoritos de Emerald, pero ella no era nadie para cuestionar las elecciones que "ella" hacia en cuanto a la locación y el personal.<p>

La bodega abandonada actuaba de manera efectiva como escondite. La gente en Crocus era lo bastante estúpida como para no darse cuenta que varias naves habían pasado por su espacio aéreo y ahora se escondían en un lugar no tan apartado de los lugares concurridos, incluyendo el castillo de la familia real. Todo gracias a la última tecnología en camuflaje y la semblanza de una de las aliadas de Roman.

Emerald y Mercury caminaron por la ya familiar guarida temporal del White Fang en donde los miembros de dicha organización se hallaban moviendo el cargamento recién llegado de Vale. Hombres y mujeres con astas, colas, garras y orejas de toda clase de animal en existencia discutían o movían cajas repletas de armas y Dust por todo el lugar.

Los chicos se acercaron hasta donde se hallaba una figura ataviada con una gabardina blanca y un sombrero recargándose sobre un bastón de paseo, su mirada estaba clavada en un mapa con notas y figuras garabateadas por todos lados.

El hombre se volteo, revelando una cara con el ojo derecho cubierto por un flequillo color calabaza, por el orto lado el ojo izquierdo, de un intenso color verde y enmarcado por unas gruesas pestañas, se fijo en los chicos en frente de él mientras sus labios se ensanchaban en una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Oh, miren! ¡Mando a los niños otra vez!- exclamo de manera jovial mientras que se acercaba a los chicos y les rodeaba los hombros con los brazos empujándolos en un abrazo incomodo.- ¡Se está pareciendo al cada vez más al divorcio!

-¡Ugh!- Emerald tembló del asco.- Ahórranos la imagen de ti procreando.

Emerald y Mercury se zafaron del agarre de Roman.

-Eso fue una broma. Y esto…- El pelirrojo alzo una mano enguantada, revelando un pedazo de papel que Emerald reconoció de inmediato.-…quizá me diga en donde estuvieron ustedes dos en todo el día.

- ¿¡Que!?- grito la chica, indignada y confundida, reviso el bolsillo de su pantalón, y en efecto estaba vacío.- Agh…

-Soy un profesional cariño. Presta atención, quizá aprenderás algo.- dijo Roman de manera tranquila.- ¿Por qué tienen esta dirección?

- ¿Enserio quieres saber?

- Si, me gustaría. Ahora dime ¿En donde han estado todo el día?

- Limpiando uno de tus desastres- intervino Mercury de brazos cruzados.- Al menos uno de ellos.

-Ya lo tenía bajo control- aclaro Roman, no tan seguro como le hubiera gustado que sonara.

- Unas maletas y un ticket de regreso a Vale no decían lo mismo.- le dijo el chico con sorna.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso- dijo el pelirrojo furioso, alzando su bastón de manera amenazante.- Si fuera por mí, te llevaría a ti y a tu amiguita la rata callejera a que…

- ¿A hacer que, Roman?

Las tres personas alzaron la mirada hacia el origen de la voz. En la cima de una plataforma de carga apareció una mujer joven, probablemente de unos veinte y tantos, hermosa sin duda alguna era hermosa. Su pelo negro como el carbón se decoloraba en un tono gris ceniza, sus delicados ojos almendrados eran del color de las brasas en una hoguera crepitante, y su piel clara era perfecta y sin imperfecciones. La mujer iba ataviada con un ajustado vestido rojo con intrincados patrones que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, revelando unos shorts negros. Sus pies calzaban unas zapatillas de cristal oscuro que repiqueteaban como campanas a cada paso. La mujer se dirigió hasta la parte movible de la plataforma con paso elegante, esta comenzó a descender lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

-Uh…¿No matarlos?- respondió nervioso.

-¡Cinder!- Emerald chillo emocionada.

-Creí que fui muy clara al decirte que tú eliminarías al fugitivo.- le dijo Cinder a Roman con mirada cansada.

- Yo iba a…

-¡El iba a escapar de vuelta a Vale!- grito Emerald furiosa.- Mercury y yo decidimos matar a la rata.

- De hecho creo que era un tipo de gato- aclaro Mercury de manera divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo un puma?

-Sí, así es.

- Silencio- ordeno la mujer.- ¿Nos les dije a ustedes dos que mantendrían sus manos limpias mientras que estuviéramos en Crocus?

- Pero pensamos que…

-No piensen…obedezcan- sentencio Cinder.

- Si señora- afirmo Emerald, su cabeza estaba gacha a modo de disculpa.- No volver a pasar.

-Y tú.- dijo Cinder volteándose hacia Roman.- ¿Por qué este trabajo no estaba hecho desde antes?

-¿Uh?...¿Eh?...¿Eh?...¡EHHHH!- grito progresivamente, apuntando el lugar entero con su bastón.- Lamento si he estado ocupado robando cada pizca de Dust y Lacrima en este mundo.

- Eres la inspiración para todo niño con un arma y un pasamontañas.- se burlo Mercury. Emerald soltó una carcajada.

- Mira a tu alrededor niño. ¡Tengo a esta cuidad asustada! La policía acampando en cada esquina, el consejo de magos confundido, los precios del Dust hasta el techo, y nosotros aquí en esta bonita bodega vieja con más cristales, frascos y municiones de Dust de los que podamos imaginar.- la voz de Roman detonaba superioridad y cautela.- Hablando de, si ustedes fueran tan amables de contarme un poco sobre su plan maestro quizá tendría esto de los robos fluyendo de manera más sencilla.

Cinder se acerco de manera grácil y fluida hacia el pelirrojo hasta quedar frente a frente con el

-Oh, Roman. Ten algo de fe - su voz era como miel envenenada, su mano, suave como la seda, acariciaba la mejilla del hombre que se hallaba en una especie de transe al mirar directamente en los refulgentes ojos de la mujer.- Sabrás lo que tengas que saber cuándo lo necesites saber.

Roman despego la mirada con un gruñido

-Además, ya terminamos con el Dust.- agrego Cider.

-B-bueno ¿Ahora qué?

-Cinder – interrumpió Mercury, un miembro del White Fang con un par de astas en la cima de su cabeza estaba al lado de él, reciente de haberle entregado un mensaje al chico.- "El" quiere hablar contigo, te espera en la parte trasera.

Cinder abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa y asintió en entendimiento. Manteniendo una cara seria de dirigió a Roman.

-Nos movemos. Dile al White Fang que limpie este lugar. Te mandare los detalles y las coordinadas esta noche.- dijo la mujer alejándose, Emerald y Mercury siguiendo tras ella.

-¿Coordenadas?

- Procederemos a la fase dos.

Roman soltó un suspiro de cansancio y saco un puro del bolsillo de su gabardina, luego rebusco en el otro con el fin de encontrar su encendedor, para su sorpresa no estaba. Era raro puesto que él nunca…

Roman alzo la mirada con brusquedad para descubrir a Emerald sujetando el pequeño objeto plateado y con total deliberación saco su lengua en gesto infantil, como diciendo "Te gane".

Roman maldijo por lo bajo.


	4. I Bet my Life

_19 años antes_

* * *

><p>"No me jodas," pensó Qrow.<p>

Se hallaba a menos de dos metros de su casa pero hacia ya un par de kilómetros que podía percibir la presencia de otra Aura, y una muy familiar para colmo. El hombre tomo un hondo respiro y se adentro en la pequeña choza que actuaba de casa temporal. Como era usual, la sala con poca luz, espacio reducido y una colección de diversos objetos de aspecto anticuado le recibió como siempre. El rostro de Qrow ni se inmuto al encontrar a otro hombre sentado en su desvencijado sillón de cuero.

-Vete a la mierda – dijo Qrow con amargura hacia la figura que por el momento se hallaba oculta por las sombras. No le costaba nada saber de quién se trataba.

- ¿Así recibes a tu profesor?- el hombre se rio por lo bajo.- Creí que te había educado mejor.

- Primero que nada, es "Ex-profesor" – aclaro Qrow con irritación.- Y segundo. No recuerdo haberte invitado…Ozpin.

El hombre se levanto, tomando lo que parecía ser un bastón de paseo que reposaba a su lado para apoyarse en el mientras caminada. A medida que avanzaba hacia la parte iluminada de la habitación sus rasgos se hacían más reconocibles; pelo gris, decolorado por la edad, ojos café dorado, enmarcados por gafas delgadas y una expresión seria y tranquila.

-¿Qué un profesor no puede visitar a su alumno preferido?- Qrow puso cara de pocos amigos. Ozpin carraspeó.- Perdón, "Ex-alumno".

Qrow rodo sus ojos y se dirigió a un raido mueble de madera, alcanzo la perilla floja de una gabinete de la parte alta y saco una botella de cristal con un contenido color ámbar y dos vasos pequeños y más sucios de lo que a Qrow le hubieran gustado. El joven sirvió el contenido de la botella en un vaso y se lo tendió al hombre. Este lo rechazo con un gesto de su mano.

-¿No es un poco temprano?- pregunto Ozpin.

Qrow se encogió de hombros y se llevo el vaso a los labios. El joven vacio el contenido de un trago y dejo que su cara de compungiera en una mueca de disgusto debido al sabor amargo del licor. Luego se volteo para llenar el vaso nuevamente.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí…- empezó Qrow, recargándose sobre mueble mintras tomaba copiosos tragos del vaso.- ...dime qué quieres de mi.

Ozpin suspiro, su mano extrajo un maltratado papel de su gabardina negra y lo desdoblo para extenderlo hacia Qrow. El joven alzo la ceja, tomo otro trago de su bebida y arrebato el papel de manera brusca.

Qrow inspecciono el contenido; tres nombres, tres fotos de tres bebés y tres diferentes coordenadas que el dudaba, fueran de Remnant.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto, aunque ya tenía una fuerte sospecha sobre de que se trataba.

-Necesito que hagas lo mismo de hace cinco años.

La repuesta le tomo por sorpresa, tanto que termino atragantándose con su bebida.

-¡Estas *cuff, cuff* loco!- le grito con los ojos desencajados, intentando respirar con normalidad.- ¿¡Quieres que me maten!?

-Sé que es demasiado, pero tú eres el que se quiere redimir con "ellos". ¿Qué mejor forma que llevarles a quienes puedan aprender de ellos y pasar su legado a los humanos?- le dijo Ozpin en tono serio.- Además, estos niños son huérfanos, al final todos ganan.

Qrow rio de manera amarga. Arrugo el papel y se lo arrojo al hombre, este lo atrapo con un movimiento agil.

-¿A quién engañas Ozpin?- le dijo con sorna.- Tu solo quieres mas Dragon Slayers. Te vale una mierda mi redención y aun mas esos niños.

Ozpin frunció las cejas.

-Sabes lo que pasara. Él está reuniendo sus peones.

-Exacto - continúo Qrow.- Pero sus peones no serán dragones, serán demonios ¿Por qué no entrenar Devil Slayers o God Slayers? ¿O cazadores que sean capaces de matar demonios por lo menos?

En movimientos furiosos, el joven volvió a llenar el vaso, esta vez derramando gotas de licor en la superficie de caoba. Qrow se froto las sienes y tomo del vaso con mano temblorosa.

-No es tan fácil como parece- dijo Ozpin de manera tranquila y comprensiva, su voz sonaba casi reconfortante, como la de un padre hablándole a su hijo.- Debemos trabajar con lo que tenemos y resulta que tenemos dragones de sobra.

-Los dragones mueren fácil- la visión de Qrow empezaba a nublarse, pero no le importo puesto que se llevo el vaso nuevamente a los labios.

-No todos ellos.- replico el hombre.

La mano del joven se tenso tan fuerte alrededor del vaso que en este aparecieron gruesas grietas plateadas, enojado lo dejo de vuelta en el mueble y tomo el otro, estaba a punto de verter el licor cuando la punta de un bastón se poso en la orilla del vaso, indicándole que se detuviera. Qrow no despego la mirada del suelo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunto con voz ronca.- Dije que arreglaría mis problemas con "ellos" yo solo, tú no tienes porque interferir. La sangre está en mis manos.

-Yo fui el que te convirtió en un arma- dijo Ozpin, bajando su bastón.- Y por eso nunca podre perdonarme.

-Se que "ellos" no me perdonaran por lo que hice.

-Tomara tiempo, pero créeme que será posible.- Ozpin desarrugo el papel y se lo dio a Qrow, el joven lo leyó, ahora con más detenimiento.

**Nombre:** Wendy Marvell

**Potencial:** Maga

**Nativ :**Caelum, Costa occidental, Earth Land.

**Reubicación:** Fiore

**Nacimiento:** X772

**Nombre:** Rogue Cheney

**Potencial:** Mago

**Nativ : **Seven, Nordeste, Earth Land

**Reubicación:** Fiore

**Nacimiento:** X772

**Nombre:** Sting Eucliffe

**Potencial:** Mago, Cazador

**Nativ : **Vytal, Vale, Remnant

**Reubicación:** Fiore

**Nacimiento:** X772

Qrow se quedo estudiando al ultimo niño, en la foto se daba a entender que llevaba por lo menos tres meses de nacido. Había algo en los vivarachos ojos azules que se le hacía aterradoramente familiar…

-El ultimo niño, el que nació aquí ¿Por qué lo quieres llevar a Fiore?

-Como veras, el tiene potencial para convertirse en mago al igual que su padre.

-Pero nació en Vale ¿Por qué no le encuentran una familia y que se haga cazador?- insistió Qrow.-¿Qué tienes miedo de quedarte sin peones fuertes?

-Es mejor prevenir a lamentar.

-Mírate nada mas.- escupió Qrow.- Ya suenas igual a Ironwood.

-Ironwood llegaría con una flota de naves y un ejército de androides.- le dijo.- Yo creo en la calidad más que en la cantidad.

-Ahora responde.- Qrow quería sacarse la duda de la cabeza.- ¿Por qué ese niño se me hace familiar?

-No me sorprendería, lo viste hace poco- le respondió Ozpin.- Es el hijo de la prima de Taiyang.

-¿¡Qué!?- el joven tenía los ojos desencajados.- ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? ¿Taiyang sabe que…

-No tiene por que saber.- El tono de Ozpin cambio, como una daga fría.

-¡Estás enfermo, ese niño merece una familia, no que lo conviertas en tu esclavo personal!-grito Qrow, furioso, pero Ozpinj le interrumpio

-Taiyang, Raven, Summer…

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Qrow confundido.

-Las personas por las que más te preocupas ¿Qué pasaría si les pasara algo?

-¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunto el joven con cautela.

-Responde- exigió Ozpin.

Qrow suspiro, siendo un cazador él sabía perfectamente que la vida podía llegar a ser muy corta. Perder a seres queridos era un gaje del oficio. Pero por más que te puedan entrenar a usar tu aura, tu semblanza o un arma, nada te podía preparar para la pérdida de un amigo.

-Pues yo…no lo olvidaría.- la voz le temblaba. ¿A dónde quería Ozpin llegar con esto?- sería algo que me perseguiría hasta mi tumba.

-Pues eso es lo que quiero evitar.- le dijo Ozpin, clavándole la mirada al joven.- Escuche que Taiyang y Raven quieren empezar una familia. ¿De verdad te arriesgarías a que cosas como esas se perdieran? ¿No harías todo lo posible para protegerlas?

-Claro que sí, no seas estúpido.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer.- Ozpin señalo el papel.- Encuentra unos dragones que estén dispuestos a adoptarlos.

-La última vez que lo hice Igneel casi me deja sin pierna y Metalicana por poco me mata a mí y al niño.- le recordó Qrow.- Estoy apostando mi vida si quieres que encuentre a tres dragones. Mucho más si quieres que hable con ellos.

Confió en que lo harás bien.- Ozpin le puso la mano en el hombro.- Los cazadores que están cuidando de los niño te guiaran por la zona.

El hombre comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Eran amigos- murmuro Qrow, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ozpin lo escuchara.- Igneel era amigo de Crescent Rose y Ember Celica. Metalicana era amigo de Gambol Shroud. Por eso me atacaron al verme, reconocieron a quien mato a sus amigos.

"Amigos", la palabra bailaba en la lengua de Qrow con un sabor extraño, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ella. Al crecer solo estaban él y su hermana Raven. Ellos eran inseparables desde la muerte de sus padres, él quería a su hermana de manera incondicional y viceversa, pero además de Raven no había nadie más en la vida de Qrow. Al entrar a Beacon conoció a aquellos que hoy serian sus mejores amigos y camaradas; Taiyang Xiao Long, un joven aventurero con un corazón de oro, y Summer Rose, la perfecta combinación de gentileza y letalidad. El no se podía imaginar qué pasaría si algo malo les pasara, si alguien igual al "Qrow del pasado" existiera. Alguien capaz de matar sin piedad a un ser viviente solo "porque si".

-Tener poder y aprender a usarlo son dos cosas diferentes - la voz de Ozpin le saco de sus pensamientos.- Tu decidiste hacer lo que hiciste. Sé que estas arrepentido, pero tienes que aceptar que fue tú culpa y de nadie más. Decidiste usar tu poder para eliminar a los que creíste culpables por la muerte de tus padres.

¡CLASH!

Ozpin no se volteo, le bastó con escuchar el sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos y ver los fragmentos cerca de él para saber que el proyectil fue dirigió a él, tampoco le costó reconocer que Qrow había fallado apropósito.

-¡Era joven e idiota! – bramo Qrow, su voz era quebradiza y sonaba auténticamente arrepentido.- ¡No hay día en que no me arrepienta de haber perdido el control!

Qrow se llevo las manos al pelo. Frustrado consigo mismo, enojado con Ozpin, preocupado por los niños…

-Quería hacerlos pagar…a cada dragón…yo creía que todos eran iguales a él…Dedique tantos años a matar al inocente mientras que el culpable seguía vivo.

-Yo sé bien como te sentías- el tono de Ozpin era severo.- Y es por eso que te estoy ayudando, quería que volvieras al buen camino… quiero que vuelvas al buen camino. Todos quieren que vuelvas

- Entiendo lo que quieres hacer y enserio lo agradezco- Qrow soltó un suspiro de cansancio.- Pero yo tengo las vidas de esos dragones en mi conciencia. Y no creo que lo que esté haciendo sea lo que me ayudara a recuperarme. Además recuerda que los dragones no se quedaran por mucho tiempo, ellos se quedaran solos ¿Enserio crees que esos niños puedan ganar una guerra?

-Espero que no tengan que hacerlo.- el tono de Ozpin era neutral, difícil de entender.

Qrow vio como el hombre de pelo gris caminaba hacia la salida. Podía notar como Ozpin tenía la mirada clavada en el perchero de la puerta. Recargada en la pared, se encontraba una guadaña. Fácilmente media dos metros, su marco era de un negro noche y la hoja se veía muy filosa, inclusive a simple vista. Ozpin la identifico como una nueva, puesto que no se trataba de la guadaña negra con detalles en rojo que tanto estaba acostumbrado a ver hace ya cinco años. Se volteo al joven y le pregunto:

-¿Qué le paso a Grimm Reaper*?

-Se rompió hace tiempo.- respondió con voz seca.

-¿De qué está hecha?

-De garra.

-¿Cómo se llama?- a pesar de no haber escuchado jamás el nombre, Ozpin ya se esperaba la respuesta.

Los cazadores eran famosos por seguir las tradiciones más antiguas conocidas por el hombre. Una de ellas era la fabricación de armas a partir de las criaturas más fuertes que hayan pisado la tierra. Si bien los Grimm eran aterradores y peligrosos, estos se desasían al morir, sin dejar nada de tras de ellos, tal como llegaron a este mundo. En cambio con los dragones era otra historia. Puesto que en estos tiempos no quedaban muchos, los cazadores iban en búsquedas de esqueletos de dragón o rara vez dragones vivos, para poder fabricar armas, generalmente a partir de garras o huesos. Y a modo de honrar a las criaturas difuntas que les proporcionaban herramientas para la guerra, los cazadores nombraban sus armas a partir del dragón del cual se extraía el material para fabricarlas. La vieja guadaña de Qrow fue hecha con el hueso de un dragón llamado Grimm Reaper, un poderoso dragón que se rumoreaba podía controlar dichas criaturas. Qrow recordaba haber ido con su maestro, Raven y los otros niños de su clase en la academia Signal al cementerio de dragones para escogerun hueso o una garra. Trágicamente, su fiel compañera quedo hecha añicos en la última misión que involucro un dragón, pero gracias a ella pudo obtener un remplazo mas que decente a partir de aquel dragón con el que se enfrento. Ahora, con toda la ironía del mundo, Qroe blandía una nueva guadaña llamada…

-Acnologia…-respondio Qrow de manera distante.- Su nombre es Acnologia.

* * *

><p>*Esta confirmado que Qrow tiene una guadaña, pero como creo que pasaran treinta mil capítulos antes de que mencionen su nombre por el momento le llamare Grimm Reaper. (No olviden el nombre que luego sera importante).<p> 


End file.
